Wedding Night
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: Takes place right after "Attack of the Clones." Anakin's POV.


"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I barely heard the priest's words before turning towards Padmé. She stared at me so intensely, and I gently pressed my lips to hers.

Words cannot describe how happy I was in that moment. It was like everything that I had ever done, everything I had ever worked towards, had led up to this.

We eventually pulled apart, and she turned back towards the lake. I knew what she was thinking, of course: Had we made the right decision? Love was so complicated. She was a senator; I was a Jedi knight. We were in the middle of a war. And despite all this, we had fallen in love. Our timing couldn't have been worse, but I figured – as had she, eventually – that it was now or never. This feeling was too powerful for us to fight.

We stared out into the lake on Naboo, lost in our thoughts for a few minutes, until she touched my arm. "Ani, let's go home."

I nodded.

We walked slowly back towards her house, with the droids following us, and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The anticipation for me was great, as I had been dreaming about this moment ever since I was old enough to know about… such things. I was going to lose my virginity. To my angel, who loved me and had actually agreed to become my wife. It was nearly too overwhelming.

I could sense a mix of emotions from Padmé, as well. I looked at her and smiled; she gave me a small grin, blushed, and looked away.

We entered the house, and she led me straight upstairs into her bedroom. She sat down at her dresser. I closed the door behind us and stood there, not really sure what to do.

Padmé carefully took off her veil and jewelry and hairpins, so slowly I thought. It was obvious that she was as nervous as me.

Yes, I was nervous. I, Anakin Skywalker… a Jedi knight who had raced pods, fought Sith lords, and lived to tell about it, was nervous about this of all things. I just didn't want to mess it up. I wanted everything to be perfect for her – for us – but I didn't really know how to make that happen.

At last, she stood up and looked at me. "What are you thinking?" I asked quietly.

She gave that teasing smile of hers, the smile that had captivated me every day for the past decade. "I thought you were supposed to be a Jedi. Don't you know?"

"Hmm. I would rather you tell me yourself," I replied, stepping towards her.

"All right." And she leaned up and pulled me down for a kiss.

This was not gentle, like the one by the lake just a few minutes before. No, this was more urgent. Padmé wanted this. I could tell that she wanted this badly, and that made me want her even more.

Our mouths and tongues fought for supremacy as her fingers wound through my hair and my hands gripped her waist, keeping our bodies pressed together tightly. At last we had to come up for air, but I wasted no time in returning to her, latching my mouth onto her neck and peppering it with soft kisses. She leaned her head up and moaned loudly, the sound which I had never produced from a woman before. It sent a brief thrill up my spine to know that I was doing something right, so I kept doing it, switching sides every few seconds and continuing to revel in the sounds of my angel's pleasure. I realized that, tonight, everything would probably be ok.

I pulled back for a second, and Padmé immediately started pushing my cloak off me and undoing my belt while I attempted to remove her dress. Our clothes shed, we were left in only our underwear, and we took in each other's bodies for the first time.

Force, she was beautiful. With her hair down and lips swollen from our kisses, her face was the most pleasing thing that my eyes had ever beheld. I gazed downward and drank in her slender figure… that perfect unblemished skin, those pert breasts and flared hips… and I almost died right then and there. There was no turning back now; she was mine. And I was hers.

Padmé slowly ran her fingers over my chest and arms, even the cold mechanical one, before placing small kisses everywhere. "You're perfect," she muttered against me.

"And you're the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," I replied. "My dreams haven't done you justice."

At that, she kind of giggled. "Yes, you keep telling me about your dreams. But what exactly HAPPENS in them?"

"Oh, you'll see." I quickly picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her down and then lying over her. Her eyes wide in astonishment, she leaned up to kiss me again and we lost ourselves in each other, caressing and reveling in the feeling of skin-to-skin contact.

We made out like that for ages; I'm not sure now if it was hours or mere seconds, but frankly it didn't matter.

When she started to whimper, I knew it was time to go further. I slowly kissed my way down her body until I reached her panties. She lifted her hips off the mattress, and I pulled them off, taking in the sight of her most intimate area for the first time. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that she was glistening wet. So wet for me.

I then knelt between her legs before leaning down and kissing her mound gently. I made sure to kiss everywhere I could. When I eventually found the small nub at the top, Padmé's moans became louder.

"Ani… please…"

I looked up at her. "Please what?" I asked with a grin.

"I want you. Please make love to me."

So I took my boxers off and climbed above her again. "Your wish is my command," I said, and at long last, I guided myself into her.

Oh, the feeling was indescribable. So smooth, so tight, so warm… and better than I had ever imagined. I was exactly where I wanted to be, now and forever, and it was all I could do to not start screaming in pleasure.

"Padmé… you feel incredible," I finally whispered.

Her eyes were moist, and her smile was as radiant as ever. "You complete me, my love. Now move."

"Yes, milady." I started to slide out of her and then went back in slowly, trying to figure out how to do this. Trying to make it last. It took all of my self-control to not start slamming into her, and with the grips on my arms and the sounds coming out of her mouth, Padmé wasn't helping.

The minutes ticked by; sweat collected on my brow. Fatigue began to set in. Beneath me, Padmé's breathing had become slow but uneven as we built up our rhythm together.

"You ok?" I asked.

She nodded hurriedly. "I'm close."

At her words, I started to speed up my thrusting and was surprised when her hips bucked against me in response.

"Oh yeah," she groaned. "Faster, Anakin. Give it to me harder."

I started giving it to her as hard as I could. And then suddenly, I felt her vagina contract around me as she gasped, her mouth open and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Ani, I… ah… AH!"

It was too much. "Oh, Padmé…"

I groaned into her neck as my orgasm hit, and finally emptied myself into her with several long spurts.

My arms gave out afterwards, and I collapsed down onto the bed. Both breathing hard, we just lay there for a few seconds. I eventually glanced sideways at Padmé and had to laugh when I saw that her tired grin probably matched mine exactly.

"You're amazing."

She blushed shyly. "It was you who did all the work."

I shrugged in response. "Well, you know… this is when rigorous Jedi training actually comes in handy."

Padmé threw her head back and laughed with me, and it was the perfect ending to that night. I knew I would do anything for this woman; I would die for her. But I also knew that whatever happened next didn't even matter.

_This_ was enough.

**fin**


End file.
